bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2 Episode 7
Seventh episode of Series 2. Synopsis Russell Millen, a former policeman and friend of Kim, joins the staff as a trainee teacher but he has discipline problems and before long he quits, after admitting that he is an alcoholic. Jack and Davina's romance progresses but she refuses to give up her independence by moving in with him, whilst Steph, following Kevin's arrest, finds that she is both Maxine's guardian and landlady. Tom is impressed by Lorna's reaction to her illness but Izzie is unhappy, and, following a row at the school between the two women, Lorna tenders her resignation. Plot New teacher, Russell Millen, arrives for his first day and is left in the charge of Andrew. Davina tells Brett that Jack has asked her to move in with him. Davina tells Jack that she wants to move on from being a secretary and become a teaching assistant. Jack laughs it off, which makes Davina angry. Kim and Russell flirt in front of Andrew which obviously makes him jealous. Brett tells Mika that he has feelings for two people at once and one of them is Davina, shocking Mika. Maxine tells Janeece that Steph drinks a lot and, therefore, she gets away with not doing her homework. Janeece brings it up in French class causing an argument between Maxine and Steph. Izzie and Tom are co-teaching and publicly have an argument in front of the students causing Tom to leave the class. Grantly leaves Russell in charge of his class which turns out to be a mistake as Russell ends up sending the whole class to the cooler, lying to Jack by saying they are going to the library. Andrew is on cooler duty and is unhappy that Grantly had left Russell in charge and that Russell had abused the cooler system. Jack attempts to make amends with Davina and ends up letting her train to become a teaching assistant. Lorna continues to struggle with her MS and her relationship with Tom grows stronger. Maxine and Steph find out that Maxine does not qualify for foster care and all she would be eligible for is a homeless shelter. Tension between Izzie, Lorna and Tom rises and Jack gives them an ultimatum - stop arguing or one of them quit their job. Izzie and Tom are reluctant and so Lorna leaves. Russell finds teaching too much to cope with and buys a bottle of vodka from a local off-licence, and drinks it in the toilets. Lorna attempts to write her resignation letter but struggles to with her MS. Mika confronts Davina about her relationship with Brett. Russell drunkenly attacks a bullying pupil with a rucksack containing the vodka bottle, causing it to shatter and leak vodka all over the floor afterwards. Andrew witnessed the attack and Russell is suspended. After visiting the homeless shelter, Steph decides that she can't let Maxine stay there and therefore takes Maxine under her wing and becomes her foster carer. Kim and Andrew agree to start again. Main cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Stuart Graham as Russell Millen (One-off appearance) *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen Students *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow *Qasim Akhtar as Aron (One-off appearance) *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles Category:Series 2 Episode Category:Episode